The present disclosure relates to an adjustable lift assembly for vehicles with a flatbed and methods for using the same.
Conventional adjustable lifts for flatbed vehicles, such as pickup trucks, fail to provide adequate support against wind resistance, gravity, and other forces when carrying a load at an elevated height. In addition, conventional adjustable lifts for pickup trucks are heavy, bulky, and cumbersome. The flatbed area required to mount such assemblies is large and significantly reduces the flatbed storage capacity of the vehicle.
Desirable would be an adjustable vehicle lift assembly that can be raised and lowered to any desired height and provides stability to loads carried when the lift is at an elevated position. Also desirable would be an adjustable lift assembly that is lightweight, easy to install on conventional flatbed vehicles, and occupies a minimal area of the vehicle flatbed.